Karai
Hamato Miwa, aka Oroku Karai, or Serpent Karai, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. As the only daughter of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, who was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan with her family clan, The Hamato Clan, she was taken away from her parents by Oroku Saki. Saki raised her as his own daughter after assassinating Tang Shen, which leads to her being renamed, being trained into Ninjutsu as a Kunoichi, and becomes the second-in-command of The Foot Clan. Once The Shredder tracked down Splinter in New York City, she accompanies the clan to help her "father" with his vengeance. But when she learned about her true origins, she rebels against The Foot and eventually gets mutated into a mutant white horned viper accidentally. After she was captured and brainwashed with Parasites by Saki, she looses control of the worm and recruits Shinigami (an old friend from Japan) to start the rebellion and war against The Foot. Oroku Saki, who mutated himself into Super Shredder and assassinated her father, was later on assassinated by Leonardo. With this and Tiger Claw leaving The Foot after the resurrection of Undead Shredder and Kavaxas betraying him, lead to the Kunoichi to lead The Foot Clan as her own. She wields a Shikomizue sword as her signature weapon of choice. She is the love interest of Leonardo. She also has a rivalry with Leonardo, Tiger Claw, April O'Neil (formerly), Oroku Saki/ The Shredder/ Super Shredder/ Undead Shredder, Hattori Tatsu, and The Shredder (1987). Hamato Miwa debuts New Girl in Town and Serpent Karai debuts in Vengeance is Mine. Origins As Karai Years ago in Tokyo, Japan, a baby Japanese girl was born and raised, being given the name Hamato Miwa by her parents, Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen. The Hamato family live in harmony with their daughter and while Yoshi was distracted with her, Shen, and The Hamato Clan (due to his father slowly dying and him being the second-in-command of his family clan), the harmony was then destroyed by Oroku Saki, the stepbrother of Yoshi. Saki who had found out his true background and claimed the throne of The Foot Clan, decided to attack Yoshi in the Hamato Dojo in the middle of the night, as he was seeking vengeance on him for supposedly taking away Tang Shen from him, the girl that he loved as well. During the fight between the two rivals, Oroku Saki was willing to assassinate Yoshi with his Tekkō-kagi in the fire that was consuming the Dojo, which was going to occur when the climax of the fight came, until Tang Shen interfered in the fight and took the final blow of the Tekkō-kagi. After she was killed and the men were devastated, Saki got burnt by a piece of burning ceiling and was permanently scarred by these burns. When he exited the Hamato Dojo that was burning down in the fire, he found baby Miwa, who was abandoned and took her as his own daughter. Ever since that tragic night, Oroku Saki, now renamed in his birth clan as The Shredder, had renamed the daughter of Hamato Yoshi, Oroku Karai. Oroku Karai was raised by The Shredder as his own daughter and was trained by both him and Hattori Tatsu into the ways of Ninjutsu, becoming a Kunoichi later on. At some point she was given by Oroku Saki her Shikomizue and became the second-in-command of The Foot Clan, after Tatsu fled from the clan. 15 years later when Shredder and The Foot found out that Hamato Yoshi was living in New York City, she went with them to help out in the hunt for Shredder's old enemy. As Serpent Karai After Karai was rescued by the Ninja Turtles and was taken to the Turtle's Lair to reunite with Splinter, she decided to go on her on to Shredder's Hideout to seek vengeance on Shredder for him assassinating her mother and lying about her background. While trying to have a final showdown with The Shredder, she was later on defeated by him. This then resulted into Karai being taken hostage by The Foot Clan. After she was taken to Baxter Stockman's Laboratory, she was locked up in a cage that was on top of the Mutagen Tank of Baxter Fly, with his ultimate plan being revealed to Tiger Claw of mutating the Ninja Turtles once they got near the tank, so that they could mutate into mindless serpents with the Mindless Serpent Serum that Stockman developed. This would lead for the Turtles (now mutant serpents) to attack and kill Splinter mindlessly and from there The Shredder would finally achieve his vengeance. Once the Turtles and Splinter infiltrated the laboratory to rescue Miwa, Splinter, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo were all captured, leaving Leonardo to rescue her. Once he had reached the cage that contained Karai and was about to set her free, The Shredder out of nowhere came to attempt to push him, but his Steel Claws cuts off the chain that was holding Karai's cage. This causes the teenager to fall into the Mutagen to mutate into a mindless three-headed serpent mutant (who has shape-shifting abilities, possibly gained from the mysterious substance in the serum), which devastated the Turtles, Splinter, and Shredder. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry As Karai As Serpent Karai Karai snake and splinter.png|Enhanced Strength Serpent Karai Shinigami And Foot Soldiers Hiding.jpg|Stealth Serpent Karai Taking Out Sword.jpg|Shikomizue Serpent Karai Biting Leonardo With Her Snake Hands.jpg|Venomous Bite Serpent Karai Spitting Venom.jpg|Venom Spitting Serpent Karai Gif 1.gif|Shape-Shifting Serpent Karai Revealing Second Mouth.jpg|Back Mouth Serpent Karai Explaining Her Revenge.jpg|Snake Hands Karai And Her Foot Soldiers.jpg|Foot Ninjas Serpent Karai Healing From Her Burns.jpg|Skin Shedding * Enhanced Strength: She is strong enough to constrict her opponent. Also she has enough strength to destroy things like Foot Bots and Kraangdroids. Another thing is that she has the strength to lift a person up like Splinter. This is even used when she is constricting someone. * Enhanced Endurance: In combat if she is attacked, she can recover fast. * Enhanced Agility: With her snake abilities, she had increased her speed. This makes her able to attack opponents in a limited time and even slither away quickly from danger. * Ninjutsu: She was trained by Shredder ever since she was a little girl to the ways of the ninja in The Foot Clan as a Kunoichi. * Stealth: As part of being a snake and a Kunoichi, she is very good in stealth to sneak up on her opponents for surprise attacks. * Shikomizue: As her signature weapon she carries around a Shikomizue, which is a small sword. * Venomous Bite: Since she is a venomous snake, her bites can cause death due to her toxic venom. If someone is bitten by her, the venom could cause a few side-effects til you die in minutes. * Venom Spitting: Similar to a spitting cobra, she has the ability to spit out venom from her mouth to blind an opponent. * Swimming: She has the ability to swim in the water easily. * Shape-Shifting: Since Retro-Mutagen was accidentally added into the Mindless Serpent Serum that was in her Mutagen, she can shape-shift from a snake to her human self. * Retractable Fangs: She has sharp fangs that she can use to bite opponents to either transfer her venom or tear an opponent apart. She can control her fangs to tuck in and out. * Spear-Like Tail: She has a tail that is sharp to penetrate through an opponent like the Foot Bots and Kraangdroids. * Back Mouth: At the back of her head, she has a second mouth that is hidden. This is be used to bite an opponent. * Snake Hands: She has snake hands that she can use to bite opponents or tear an opponent apart. * Snake Communication: Since she is a snake, she is able to communicate with snakes. * Foot Ninjas: Now that she is trying to fight The Foot Clan, she has an army of her own Foot Soldiers. * Skin Shedding: Even though this is a common trait for a snake, she can use this ability to actually make her remove any burns or scars in seconds. Weaknesses As Karai As Serpent Karai Serpent Karai Electrocuted.jpg|High-Voltage-Shocks Serpent Karai Trying To Get Away From Leonardo.jpg|Fear (Formerly) Serpent Karai On Top Of Michelangelo.jpg|Humanity Loss (Formerly) Serpent Karai Getting Parasites Injected.jpg|Parasites Explosion On Serpent Karai.jpg|Fire * High-Voltage Shocks: She cannot handle high-voltages, which can make her unconscious. * Fear (Formerly): When she was wild, she was taken over by her fears because she thought she would hurt her friends and family. * Retro-Mutagen Immunity: Even though she is a mutant, normal Retro-Mutagen cannot cure her due to the Retro-Mutagen being accidentally added to the Mindless Serpent Serum. * Humanity Loss (Formerly): When he was wild, she was slowly losing her humanity and would start to go savage a few times. * Parasites: Since she isn't immune to mind control,her mind can be controlled with a Parasite by Shredder. * Healing Hands: With the healing hands she can be defeated, which was used by Splinter on her to get the Parasite out of her. * Fire: She can get burnt by fire exposure, only that she can healing from the burns thanks to her snake abilities. Relationships Episodes As Karai Season 1 * New Girl in Town (Debut) * The Alien Agenda * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two Season 2 * The Mutation Situation (Silent Cameo) * Follow The Leader * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Target: April O'Neil * The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones (Mentioned) * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto (Silent Cameo) * Vengeance is Mine Season 3 * Return to New York (Picture) * Serpent Hunt (Picture) * Tale Of The Yokai (Baby/ Last Appearance) As Serpent Karai Season 2 * Vengeance is Mine (Debut) * A Chinatown Ghost Story (Mentioned) * The Invasion Part One (Silent Cameo) * The Invasion Part Two (Silent Cameo) Season 3 * Return to New York (Mentioned) * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld (Silent Cameo) * The Noxious Avenger (Silent Cameo) * Clash of the Mutanimals (Silent Cameo) * The Deadly Venom * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! (Silent Cameo) * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two (Mentioned) Season 4 * The War for Dimension X (Mentioned) * Earth's Last Stand (Mentioned) * City at War * Broken Foot * The Insecta Trifecta * The Super Shredder * Darkest Plight * Tale of Tiger Claw (Flashback) * Requiem * Owari Season 5 * The Forgotten Swordsman * Heart of Evil * End Times * When Worlds Collide Part One * When Worlds Collide Part Two * The Frankenstein Experiment (Illusion) * The Foot Walks Again! (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Miwa strongly resembles Leonardo's Wife from the Mirage TMNT mini-series Tales of Leonardo: Blind Sight. In this story, Leo experiences a vision of another life where he is a turtle samurai in feudal Japan. He has an unnamed human wife, and together they have a daughter named Yumi. Leo's wife and Miwa have facial structures and hair styles that are very similar. But unlike Miwa, Leo's wife also ties her hair, wears no eyeliner or face paint, and her widow's peak is positioned higher and away from the "villainous widow's peak" style. Overall, Miwa looks like a more evil version of this character. * In Karai's Vendetta, when she met April O'Neil while wearing her urban disguise, she used her fake name as Harmony. ** If translated to Japanese, it translates to Miwa, which is the birth name of Karai. * So far there seems to not be an official name for the mutated form of Karai, mutation that she undergoes in Vengeance is Mine. ** In the fandom, her mutant form is given the name of "Serpent Karai". ** Mutant Karai is given the name of "Karai Serpent" by Playmates Toys for her basic action figure that was released on 2015. ** In one of Mutant Karai's concept arts, she is given the name of "Kiba". Even though there is no explanation as to why this name was given to her mutant form, the name hasn't been used in the series either. * The mutation that Karai undergoes has a loose resemblance to a mythical creature in Japanese folklore known as the Nure-onna (which translates to "wet woman"). This creature is a yokai that resembles a woman with a snake body that is mostly spotted near a shore. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Former Villains Category:Ally Category:Ninja Category:Video Game Character Category:Teenager Category:Kidnapped Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Pre-Mutants Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Purple Dragons Enemies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Kunoichi Category:Non-Mutant Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:Japanese Category:Shredder's Students Category:Heroines Category:Leader Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:The Hamato Clan Category:Hattori Tatsu's Students Category:Assassin Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Category:Chinese Category:Asian Category:Mutant Category:Humanoids Category:Reptile Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Mind Controlled Category:Mighty Mutanimals Allies Category:Accidental Mutations Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Former Human